Vengenace
by Konekoeureka
Summary: This is the story of a Hiigaran Battle cruiser and its fight against an enemy that is determined on wiping out the Hiigarans. Sizes of ships may be out of proportion. AU Minor violence, First story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story and it is about a battle cruiser named Vengeance and a enemy that is not in the story line of the game named the celestials. Well here we go.

--------------------------------------------

A hyperspace window opens as a huge lurking ship slips out of the window the ships measures 1km long 200 meters wide at the narrowest and 400 meters at the widest also measuring 500 meters high at shortest and 600 meters at the highest point this ship was named the battle cruiser **vengeance**, the ship was also equipped with 2 devastating, 3 barreled ion turrets that had a 180 degree elevation. And can spin 360 degrees change. The main weapon was 1 400 meter long kinetic Cannon that uses magnets to accelerate 200 ton plutonium depleted shell at a hostile target. (Can also be used to bombard planets from orbit) The ship also has 20 heavy missile tubes. She also has hanger space for 10 corvette units or 20 fighter units. Her Captain is Fleet Admiral Visha Hermona, 5'7 50 years old but has the body of an 18 year old cause of the unusual life span of the Kushan people.

"Status report Mia?" asked Visha. A holographic image of a teenager appears only standing a foot and a half, it was an AI. "Shields are powered, Cannon on line, hyper drive is recharging, and fighters are standing by and fixing our location." "Good I don't want any surprises in this dust cloud." Visha said with some worry. The vengeance has been trailed by 2 celestial battle ships that were harassing them. "All missiles to the starboard and all turrets and cannons facing forward I want 1 of those things dead now." "Yes mama" yelled a Weapons officer. On all of the info screens all over the ship a message came up that said, ALL HANDS TO GENERAL BATTLE STATIONS.

A celestial battleship drops out of hyperspace and Ion beams slam into the forward shields making them flare then they start to falter but the Ion beam's end then a huge kinetic round fired from the Vengeance's main cannons slams straight into the bow of the ship ripping it apart it breaks on an invisible fault line and starts to shear and it just sits there as a burning melting slag of metal. The next battleship drops out of hyperspace with weapons charged and kicks it engines on and starts evasive maneuvers to evade the cannon and ion turrets it lets off a volley of its on kinetic rounds smaller so it just makes the shields flare. The Vengeance launches it heavy missiles which start to track it 1 hits the side of the ships shields another hits the top another 2 hit the bottom 10 miss 4 hit the shields and 2 hit the engines effectively immobilizing the battle ship.

"broadcast on there comm. channels, 'this is the Kushan ship Vengeance you have 2 choices die or surrender if you surrender you will be treated with in the intergalactic law 2713 of POW's.' "Visha said. 2 minutes later a video screen appears with the captain of the enemy ship.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" said there captain,  
"Cause if we didn't you would be dead right now"  
"Fine we are ready for boarding" Standing on the bridge of the Vengeance Visha watches as the boarding party of 5 transport ships heads to the Celestial ship. They Start there boarding procedures then suddenly the Celestial ship selfs destruct putting major strain on the shields while also engulfing the boarding ships destroying them. "Dammit make sure that ship is dead mark the location so the USC can send some Recyclers out to get that wreckage." Said Visha. "As you wish" replied AI that just appeared next to her.  
"get us out of here."  
"yes mama." The Vengeance jumps to Hyperspace and heads to the orbital shipyards over serenity III.

-------------------------------------------

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Vengeance dropped out of hyperspace just 2 klicks from the edge of the Orbital shipyards over Serenity III, Serenity III was the main deployment area for all kushan warships. the shipyards measured over 300km long by 200km wide it varied on hight do to the size of different ships but the shipyards were massive all together. At this moment in time there where probably 500 different classes of ships in and directly around the shipyards it self.

"Bring us in Mia," "yes mama," "good and what did i tell you about formalities?" "you don't want any formalities to come in the way of you and me." the AI sighed. "OK then bring us in and wake me in 2, cause i got to get those combat report and personal reports done." said Visha as she walked off the bridge just as the helms men was walking on to the bridge he snapped a informal talus but a salute all the same. She walked her mere 30 yards to her quarters where she immediately got undressed and got into the shower, when she got out she got dressed and immediately went to sleep at 0200 planet time.

"wake wake sleepy head." whispered a AI. "Mia what time is it?" Visha asked. "1600 standard time." replied the AI." "WHAT why didn't you wake me up I told you to wake me up in 2 hours not 14-" "You need the sleep and besides I do the reports better then you." said the AI as she cut off Visha. "Fine you win this one I was tired but why did you wake me?" "Cause we just got orders form Fleet command, You are to take control of 3 other battle cruisers, 6 battleships, 20 heavy cruisers, 20 light cruisers, 10 carriers, 1 fleet carrier, 500 corvettes, and 2000 fighters and go right up the Harson nebula and hit the enemies main research facilities." "Roger that when will the fleet be ready?" "Were waiting on you." "What good you have such that possibility to make everyone late." "Thats not for now we need to get moving" The AI said. Visha got dressed and headed to the Bridge while talking to the AI. "You got a battle plan?" "As a matter of fact I do." "so predictable, is the fleet ready if so get us under away." Visha responded. Just then 61 Capital class ships jumped into hyperspace.

End of chapter 2


End file.
